Side chairs and armchairs for office waiting rooms, conference rooms, reception areas and the like are widely used in many different industries and environments.
It is important for such chairs to be attractive as well as comfortable. Thus, as between chairs of substantially equal comfort the one that is more attractive will be more likely to be desired by the customer.
A particular way of helping to create an attractive chair with an interesting appearance is by providing a chair where the back is secured by an assembly where the connectors are hidden from view.
Such a construction is not only aesthetically pleasing to view, but also minimizes the likelihood of injury to property and/or person by scratches or snags on exposed connectors.